


Ein Gott kommt selten allein

by Mish_aa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Funny, Gen, Loki (Marvel) is Not Amused, Short, short and fun
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 00:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mish_aa/pseuds/Mish_aa
Summary: Die Avengers Szene zwischen Loki und Tony im Turm, nur dass ein gewisser Erzengel aufkreuzt und allen einen Strich durch die Rechnung macht.“Ich habe eine Armee!”“Wir haben einen Hulk!”“Und ich habe schlechte Laune.”





	Ein Gott kommt selten allein

“Ich habe eine Armee!”   
“Wir haben einen Hulk!”   
“Und ich habe schlechte Laune.”  
Tonys Kopf wirbelte zur Seite, wo rechts hinter ihm ein unbeeindruckend aussehender Kerl stand. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Tony weit über die Grenze hinweg, über das plötzliche Auftauchen eines Fremden zu erschrecken. Mit einem kurzen Blick nahm er dessen Aussehen auf. Der Kerl war recht klein geraten, trug seine goldblonden Haare etwas länger, die hinter seinen Ohren kräuselten. Er trug Jeans und eine Lederjacke. Alles in allem wirkte er in keiner Weise bedrohlich, sondern unangebracht fröhlich. Loki hingegen war kurzzeitig erstarrt und betrachtete den Neuankömmling unruhig. Seltsam.   
“Hallo alter Kumpel. Wenn du ein Treffen wolltest, hättest du dich nur melden müssen. Das hier ist ein bisschen extravagant, um mich dazu zu bringen dir einen Besuch abzustatten, findest du nicht?”   
“Schön dich zu sehen, Loki.”  
Der richtige Loki spuckte den Namen aus wie Spott. Tony blickte von einem zum anderen und hielt sich bewusst zurück. Noch war er sich seiner Meinung gegenüber des Fremden nicht sicher. Er schien Loki zu kennen und nicht im besten Verhältnis zu stehen. Der Feind eines Feindes ist bekanntlich ein Freund. Bis jetzt war Tony der Mann ziemlich sympathisch, aber Vorsicht ist besser als Nachsicht. Der Kerl vor ihm war immer noch der Gott der List und am allerwenigsten konnte Tony jetzt ein Messer im Rücken gebrauchen. Loki hatte den anderen Kerl auch Loki genannt. War er nur eine Illusion? Ein Trick?   
“Wobei, wen willst du noch vorführen, Gabriel? Der wahre König von Asgard ist zurückgekehrt. Gut dass du gleich gekommen bist, dann kann ich dich gleich zu Beginn beseitigen und mit dir jeden Zweifel an meiner Existenz.”  
Gabriel also. Schöner Name.  
“Oh Amigo, die Zeiten haben sich geändert. Ich habe keine Interesse mehr, deine Vertretung auf Daddys Erden zu sein. Ich bin fertig mit Versteckspielchen, Loki. Dachte das hättest du vielleicht gehört.”  
“Was in eurem Familienstreit passiert interessiert mich nicht. Das sind nur lächerliche Prügeleien. Ich bin nun hier. Und ich werde Midgard unterwerfen, wie auch dich und alle deine traurigen Kreaturen von Geschwistern.”  
“Da liegt das Problem, alter Pferdeliebhaber. Ich mag diese Welt. Wäre schade sie von jemandem wie dir zerstören zu lassen.”  
“Pass auf was du sagst, du Federvieh. Du stehst in meiner Schuld.”  
“Nicht mehr! Ich bin deinen Handlangern lange genug in den Hintern gekrochen. Und die haben kein Interesse an Körperhygiene.”  
Gabriel trat langsam vor, bis er auf Tony's Höhe neben ihm zum Stehen kam. Er drehte sich zum Avenger und murmelte ihm leise zu.   
“Eine Ehre übrigens, Sie kennen zu lernen. Großer Fan. Der Name ist Gabriel.”  
“Soviel habe ich verstanden.”, flüsterte Tony zurück. Gabriel betrachtete seinen Gegenüber weiterhin mit wachsamem Auge.   
“Du bist also gekommen um mich aufzuhalten? Hat euer Allvater beschlossen, euch zu führen? Und das ist alles was er zu bieten hat? Dich?”  
“Oh, Daddy hat damit gar nichts zu tun. Ich bin ganz alleine hergekommen. Es ist für mich was persönliches, Amigo. Komplizierte Familiengeschichten müsstest du am besten verstehen. Und warte nur ab, ich habe mir erlaubt ein bisschen Unterstützung mitzubringen.”  
Gabriel sah aus, als mache er sich zum Angriff bereit und gleichermaßen tat dies auch Loki, der seien Sper erwartungsvoll herumwirbelte. So war das nicht geplant.  
“Das hier wollte ich aber alleine erledigen. Schon seit längerem.” Bevor jedoch jemand sein Auge ausgestochen bekommen konnte, riss der Fremde einen Arm in die Höhe und schnippste mit seinen Fingern. Im gleichen Moment erstarrte Loki und begann, wie als würde er hochgezogen, in die Luft steigen. Dort hing er scheinbar hilflos und schien sich gegen den Griff zu wehren. Gabriel starrte konzentriert auf seinen Gegner, noch immer mit seiner Hand erhoben.   
“Das hier ist ein Krieg, Loki. Deine Tricks sind nutzlos. Du bist ein Taschendieb, ein Betrüger, nicht mehr. Mische dich nicht in Dinge ein, die zu groß für dich sind. Diese Welt wird immer Beschützer haben und hatte sie schon immer. Und ich rede nicht nur von der Kostümparty hier. ”  
Gabriels Stimme schien angestrengt, doch alles an ihm symbolisierte Macht. Von einen auf den anderen Moment hatte sich der unscheinbare Witzbold zu einem mächtigen Wesen verwandelt, dessen Augen golden leuchteten.   
“Castiel!”  
Gabriels Ruf war tief bis ins Mark. Im selben Moment stand plötzlich ein dunkelhaariger Kerl mit wehendem Mantel mitten im Raum, der sofort losstürmte und Loki ohne Problem seinen Sper aus der Hand nahm. Der Blick eines Kämpfers und die Wut eines Soldaten im Gesicht. Er steuerte damit sofort auf Tony zu, der alarmiert zurückwich. Doch der (gutaussehende) Neuling drückte ihm nur ohne weiteres den Sper in die Hand und brummte ihm mit tiefer, rauer Stimme zu.   
“Hier. Schließt das Portal.” Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich zu Gabriel.   
“Beeil dich. Du wirst gebraucht.”  
Gabriel senkte Loki auf den Boden, zwang ihn auf die Knie, was den Gott die Zähne blecken ließ. Dann schien er ihn mit einer Art magischen Band zu fesseln. An diesem Punkt drehte er sich zu Tony und grinste, jede Spur der beängstigend Macht verschwunden.   
“Wir sehen uns.”   
Dann schnippte er seine Finger und war verschwunden.


End file.
